Musical Moments
by Emmychao
Summary: SoulxMaka. Ten moments frozen in time and they still need an eternity more.


Yes, I did one of those song things. Play ten songs from your playlist on shuffle, write while the song plays… you know. That thing. I've had some major writer's block, so I thought, why not?

Maka and Soul Eater for the win! :D

---

**Michael Gray – Borderline (Radio Edit)**

Maka stared at the door with a steady gaze, a pillow held to her chest. She had lost track of how long she had been sitting there like that. Soul still wasn't home. He said that he'd be home that night too…

A dejected sigh escaped her lips. She couldn't handle all of these lonely nights.

"_Don't stress about it too much. That's not very cool," he had told her that afternoon. "I swear I'll be able to finish my duties and come home tonight."_

"_That's what you said last time," Maka had retorted. He only gave her one of his usual grins in reply._

"_I promise."_

Sometime later, Soul walked through the door tiredly. All of his fatigue was washed away by the sight before him. Maka was sprawled out on the couch, asleep. A pillow rested on her chest and her hair was down and slightly disheveled.

"Not cool," Soul commented before moving to join her.

**Yui – Life**

Maka nearly blanched as she was abruptly picked up and slung over Soul's shoulders.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" she nearly screeched. Soul only gave her a bored glance.

"We're going to join in their game."

"Don't you remember the last time I played basketball? Besides, I still don't know the rules!"

"Don't worry, Maka. This time, you'll be on my team," Soul reassured with a smile.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Okay…" Maka looked down and quickly remembered her dilemma. "By the way, when do you plan on putting me down?"

There was another moment of silence.

**Jinn – Raion**

Soul stared down at the recipe and glanced around the kitchen in disbelief.

Apples; they didn't have any apples.

"Maka! There aren't any apples!"

There was silence through the apartment. Soul cursed; he'd have to get them himself.

"Okay… It's time to get some apples, I guess."

--

Soul swore that if it wasn't un-cool, he'd seriously cry.

"You ran out of apples, too?" Soul asked. The grocer's nod confirmed it.

"I guess I can't make that pie for Maka then," Soul thought dramatically. Just when the chance to show off his newly attained cooking prowess came…

**Breaking Benjamin – Blow Me Away**

"Aah!" Maka cried out as she narrowly avoided a well-aimed swipe. The spreading madness made even the weaker enemies into formidable opponents.

"Maka! Watch out!" Soul called out. Maka tried draw Soul across herself to block but was sent flying before she could react.

"Oww," Maka moaned in pain. After gathering her bearings, she stood once more. Soul sent her a concerned glance.

"Don't worry, next time I'll make sure the attack doesn't connect," Soul vowed. Maka let a small smile ghost across her lips.

"I know."

**FLOW – Word of Voice**

Soul glanced around the room. Only the little demon was there.

"Are you looking for something? Power maybe?" The imp suggested. Soul grunted in response. He could've sworn he heard _her_ voice.

"Maka?" he called softly. The demon grinned.

"Why don't you let her in yourself?"

Soul hesitantly stood and walked to the door.

"Soul? The door is locked." That was definitely Maka's voice.

Soul threw open the door at the sound of her words but was quickly thrown out of the room and into the darkness. He knew what was coming after this.

"You shouldn't let someone like her keep you away from power," the little demon mused before the door abruptly shut.

Soul shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for the next part of the nightmare.

His anguished scream filled the night.

**Nightmare – the WORLD **(Crack ahead. :D)

Maka stopped in the middle of the street when she saw it.

A black notebook lay on the ground under the street light. Upon further examination, she saw that on its cover was the title Death Note. She hesitantly picked it up and came face to face with a silver-haired boy.

He wasn't there before.

"Wah! Where'd you come from?" she asked wildly. He gave her a wicked grin.

"I'm the owner of that notebook. Will you wield it and cleanse this world's evil?"

After a moment of consideration, Maka firmly took the stranger's hand and nodded. "I'm Maka and you are?"

"Soul Eater."

**Sakamoto Maaya – Triangular**

Maka looked at Soul who was peacefully sleeping next to her on the sofa. A thought suddenly plagued her mind. _What would it be like to kiss him?_

A heavy blush spread across her face at the idea. Then again, it didn't seem like _that_ bad of an idea. She progressively inched closer to his face. His jagged teeth became visible when he suddenly smirked.

"Trying to steal a kiss off of me, are ya?"

Maka was about to jump back, but his strong hand held her in place.

"Who said it was stealing?" Maka tried to fight back. Soul's grip on her frame tightened.

"Why does it matter?"

He closed in for the kill.

**Nakajima Megumi – Seikan Hikou**

Kid and Black Star stared in disbelief. Maka could sing.

_Maka could sing!_

Maka blushed at all of the attention. "I told you that this was dumb!"

"I played the piano," Soul shrugged, "so you should have to sing."

Everyone nodded in agreement. She let out a depressed sigh.

"You guys don't have to be so enthusiastic about it."

--

"Why'd you make me sing, Soul?"

"Why'd you force me to play the piano?"

They both stood in silence.

"Answer honestly on the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

"I don't want to play the piano for anyone but you."

"I don't want to sing for anyone but you."

There was another moment of silence.

"Oh," they murmured simultaneously. More silence followed.

**KOTOKO – Sociometry**

"Take that!" Maka cried out as she threw a cold ball of white. Unfortunately, her specialty isn't in projectiles, so it missed. Soul made a face at her and stuck out his tongue.

"You won't be able to hit me like that!" He quickly followed up with a toss of his own. The snowball hit her square in the face. Maka fell to the ground and lay there unmoving. Soul began to feel slightly unnerved at her stillness.

"Maka?" Soul crept over to her and hesitantly touched her face. It was cold.

"White wash!" Maka yelled and showed a handful of cold white into his face. The concern immediately melted off of his face.

The snowball fight seamlessly continued.

**Mint Royale – Singing In the Rain (Clean Remix)**

"Ah, rain," Soul commented as he and Maka walked out of the building. Classes had run longer than usual that afternoon. Maka groaned in realization.

"I don't have an umbrella."

A jacket landed on top of her head with a small thud.

"Soul?"

He looked away with a light blush. "Take it."

Maka smiled into its sleeve.

"Want to share?"

---

Hah! I did it! I was a little unprepared and shaky during the first couple, but whatever.

I think I fail when it comes to writing MakaxSoul fluff, though. Sob.


End file.
